Minecraft: Tale of a 16 Year Old Minecraftian
by lordseanington
Summary: When Alex and Isabel get trapped in Minecraft, and them being relatively new, they try to survive and beat the game to get out. They make new NPC friends. Even though they know how to play, the mods he installed before their games may pose a problem. Rated M for possible lemons and language. Will warn of lemons. OCs. please review. Really need opinions and suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first story. Please review my work and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Minecraft as it is the property of Mojang. I also will have OCs. There will be lemons.

Chapter One

Hello, I am Alex, and this is the story of my life. I was a 16 year old boy when it began. I had just bought a game that all my friends at my school, Philmont High, were talking about. It was called Minecraft, and I knew a thing or two about playing it but otherwise, I was lost on the basics.

I had logged in before school, hoping to get a head start on playing with my friend this afternoon, but I woke up late.

I woke up at 7:40 and, realizing what time it was, yelled,"Damn it, I'm late." I couldn't believe it, my mom didn't wake me up. Then I remembered she was going to be at work early and late the next few days.

I ran to school and still was late. I failed a test and forgot my lunch. I walked home with my friend, Isabel, who was going to play with me. I, being fairly new to the game, installed many mods.

I installed tech-it and a mod I can't seem to remember the name of. All I know is that it was supposed to make hardmode twice as hard. We got home and began to play, a power surge occurred, and suddenly we both blacked.

Thank you for reading. Please give me commentary. I could really use it. I will get a new chapter asap.


	2. The First Night

**Thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I will get about a chapter every few days.**

We wake up in a strange blocky world. We are in the middle of a jungle with many vines everywhere. Alex screams," Holly shit we're in Minecraft." Isabel watches in awe looking at the world around us. Isabel begins to freak out. "How did we get here", she yells.

I look at my skin for a second. It is a black shirt with a cape. Isabel looks as a woman with blue eyes wearing a white hood. But instead of the normal 2 block tall and flat on all ends we do have some roundness. But sadly, we are still blocky.

Realizing our situations, I begin thinking. "What happens if we die in here," I say to Isabel. Isabel meekly says,"Uh, I... don't know!"

"Ok, lets not take chances, we may die in real life and I don't want to risk that"

I begin breaking the tree next to me and say to Isabel," Go get some food if you can, I'll make the house for tonight. We don't want to run into trouble." Isabel says,"Ok, but we really need that house!" She begins walks away.

-Time Warp-

I am putting the finishing touches on the house when suddenly the sun begins going down. I begin to realize Isabel hadn't come back yet. "Isabel," I yell repeatedly. I begin walking into the house when I hear "Where are you!" she screams, sounding frantic. I begin walking to the voice and when I get there, I realize, the sun went down and the moon is in the sky. It begins to rain.

"What's going to happen to us," Isabel says nervously.

"I'll protect you with my life. You're my best friend. We have to stick together," I say smoothly.

I pull out my wooden sword as we begin walking cautiously to the house I built. Suddenly, I am ambushed by spiders from the top of the trees.

"Spiders, in the trees," I scream."

We both hit the spiders off and run into our house. I am badly injured and have only a heart left. I slowly begin healing and wait out the night. For some reason though, I am healing very slowly so I try to fall asleep. Of course we have no beds.

Isabel begins to cry. Realizing how badly hurt I am.

"Are you okay," Isabel says aside from her tears.

"Ya, I'm fine. You just worry about healing yourself," I say.

Isabel stops crying.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Isabel sobs.

"Its no problem, stop crying. Just stop. We are trapped in this game and I can't know if we can get out", I yell at her.

"O…K…," she says sobbing.

Realizing what I had done and what situation I'm in, I just fall asleep.

I have a dream that night. I dream that Isabel and I are back home with the rest of my family. We are as happy as can be. Isabel and I kiss and it is the greatest feeling I have ever had. Do I like her that way? I can't know.

I then realize

I Love Her

**I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading. More chapters coming up.**


	3. Love From Another World, A New Member

**Thank you to those who have read this far and I will continue to create them. I know I am just creating chapter after chapter. I am just trying to develop the basic storyline. Lemon Coming Up. Rated M. Please give me an idea of how it is.**

I woke up early in the morning to get some food and create breakfast for Isabel and prepared an apology. I mined some stone with my newly crafted pickaxe. I then beat a pig to death, created a table from a post and carpet from the wool I got from killing a sheep. I quickly create a furnace and cook the pork chops. Isabel wakes up to my great pork chops.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you last night, and to show you how sorry I am, I made you breakfast in bed," I said sweetly to Isabel. Isabel looked as happy as could be and we looked into each others eyes. I looked deeply into her deep blue eyes.

She leans into me for a kiss. I realize what is going on. It's happening. We kiss each other deeply and this lasts for about thirty seconds. We back off from each other to breath and sadly we don't continue. We needed to work.

"That was great, and thank you for breakfast," said Isabel.

I feel great and happy and now look at her differently. Looking at her body and he great breasts. She seems to look at me differently. She continues to eat her breakfast happily while I continue to gather tools.

We set out that day from our small house in search of a village. We walked for hours and it was hard to keep conversation going. We got very tired and stopped under the shade of a small tree. We walked until sundown when we finally had found a plains biome. We gathered the materials from the chests and a few potatoes to help with our hunger.

We got inside a house for the night in a house with only a single bed. We slept in the same bed together. It was very awkward at the time but we each that the other enjoyed it. We looked into each other eyes, and we kissed. We kissed deeper and deeper until we fell into the bed. We kissed deeper and deeper. We wrestled a little while until I was on top. We continued kissing until we had to breathe. When we gasped for air I slipped of her pink T-Shirt.

We kissed deeper and deeper until we couldn't stop ourselves.

"We are only sixteen, should we be doing this together," Isabel asked.

"We are trapped in a game, nothing matters accept making you feel right. I've known you forever and we have always been friends, but maybe we should be something more" I say in-between pants.

We both pull of our pants at this time and we can not control our urges, as we are 16. We continue on until we have each are in nothing but our underwear. I lean back in for a kiss but she smashes her face into me. I begin to circle he underwear around her cult. Her underwear gets very wet. I kiss even deeper. Our tongues battle each other until she overwhelms me. During this I slip off her bra and get closer to her.

I begin sucking on her nipple and she begins to moan. I slip my finger under her panties and shove my finger into her. She gasps for air as I add my index finger. I pull off her panties and my boxers suddenly come off.

"Please, I need to release my urges," Isabel begged.

"Ok, get ready," I say and grin.

I shove my pole as deep into her as I can. She gives out a little scream. I begin slow and keep speeding up. I eventually am going really fast. She is gasping for air and yells, "I don't think I can hold it in much longer." I get right up to her continuing faster and we cum deeply. Isabel is filled with extreme pleasure as my seamen reaches areas so deep she had never even felt before. She gasps and we cuddle for a while and quickly put our cloths back on and get some sleep.

According to my clock it was about 1:00 am. Suddenly an NPC walks in, a girl, wearing a black skirt. She is running from a few skeletons. I pull out my iron sword that I got from the village blacksmith. She is trying to fight them off but failing I run in and kill the skeletons that are attacking her.

"Who are you?" I ask.


End file.
